The Art of Corruption
by Syn'ri
Summary: Haru is a rookie police officer looking to make a name for herself. What better way than to capture the infamous Vongola leader? Even though, it may be harder than predicted when she unexpectedly falls in love with him while fighting for justice. Haru never guessed it would be so easy for her to be corrupted.


**Disclaimer: **Oh, the possibilities if I actually did own Katekyo! Well, I don't and I won't, so there!

**AN:** Another Tsuna/Haru because I am cool like that! I don't think anyone else has done this story, and if they have, let me know.

00000

Haru loved spontaneity and things that were unexpected. She thrived in environments were she was pushed to think quickly, and that was usually when she had her best ideas. She herself could not understand why, but it seemed as if situations in which her livelihood was threatened were the best times she had for cranking out innovative ideas.

Things that would equal life and death, and with a Haru proofed idea, the possibility of death was the gateway to actually living. Because as Haru always said, danger was always followed by reward. Few understood her philosophy, and most thought she was missing a few screws.

But in a situation such as the one she was presented with now, she was required to act and fast.

Chaos was the only operative word in a situation like this. No other word in the Japanese dictionary could come close to describing the scene set before her now. Haru would describe it as a scene right out of an action movie, and she honestly did not know if she was filtered in a reality filled dream or if she was day dreaming amidst reality.

She was betting on the latter, but she was not so sure as she coward behind an over turned police car. Bullets ringing out from each side of her as she and the rest of the police force faced off against two of the strongest underground families operating in Japan.

The Scompiglio and...the Vongola.

Two names that demanded fear throughout the underground world right here on the outskirts of Namimori going at it with the police force, and it was an all out shoot out. The Vongola were on the right, and the Scompiglio were on the left with the police being between them.

Honestly, it was a miracle that the whole situation had resorted to just guns because before half of the police force had shown up, stray dynamite had flown from somewhere and completely overturned most of the police cars.

Creating havoc as mostly everyone scurried out of the overturn cars with minimum injuries. Apparently, the dynamite was rubber and did not have any gun powder within it, but it had lunged at the ground and police tires with such force that the vehicle had no choice but to be flipped.

Thank goodness Haru was not within those cars. Coming on the scene in the midst of the chaos as the police fired at the cars of the Scompiglio and the Vongola, the Scompiglio fired at the police and the Vongola, and the Vongola occasionally came up from cover and shot a few rounds at the Scompiglio.

She was rookie, and so, she had did little but duck behind the first piece of cover she could find as she clutched her gun within her small shaking hands. Trying to use that renowned brain of hers to come up with some type of idea, but it was hard when she was submerged in the middle of such chaos with shouting and the sounding of fire arms coming from everywhere.

She was not even supposed to be here. It was only her first month on the force, and she was still going through field training and briefing when she had been pushed into the most dangerous of situations before she could even clock out for the night.

A tip had come in from an anonymous source that there was going to be a drop off between the Scompiglio family and the Vongola, and of course, having the slightest opportunity to one up the Vongola was not going to be wasted.

They had only sent a few units out at first. Not really believing they would be able to bring anybody in, but in hopes that they could at least scatter the Mafiosi about once the authorities were present and cause them to flee and maybe prevent at least some criminal activity.

But, that was not how it had ended up working out as reportedly the Scompiglio and Vongola were about to commence in some sort of brawl as the police showed up. The officers on the scene had very little time to call for back up before they felt their vehicle flipping and destroying their communication system.

It was only a limited amount of time before all hell broke loose, and any officer that was still in the station or positioned near the outskirts of Namimori were sent out to break up the brawl and save a comrade or two if possible.

Haru was just about to head home when they received the call, and even though she was slightly disappointed she was not going to be able to curl up on her couch with a piece of cake and watch the premiere of the second season of her favorite drama, she was also excited since she had experienced little to no action on her first week on the job. Being sentenced to desk work as soon as she had walked through the door.

Now, she was seriously having second thoughts as she gulped and a bullet spiked off her hiding location only a few meters away from her head.

"Hahi!'

"Miura!"

She heard her chief call out before she heard a huge explosion go off on the Scompiglio side as she felt a huge gust of wind that almost knocked her to the side as she struggled to keep her gun clutched in her hand. Almost losing it twice as she fumbled with the hilt before calling to her chief.

"H-hai!"

"Fall back!"

She heard him shout, and she answered back in surprise.

"Hahi?"

Being around the young girl during the academy and around the station, the chief was able to decipher most of her exclamations by now, so it did not shock her when he elaborated.

"You should not be on the front line! Fall back! We don't need any heroes! You're still a rookie! You can't handle this!"

Her chief called before she heard him utter a few obscenities, but she was too scared to look up and see what had happened in order for him to start cursing. Though, she also found herself too absorbed in her own thoughts to move as she was ordered.

"F-fall back?"

Haru asked herself as she pressed her back to the car. It would probably be for the best if she did, and she would not argue to anyone that she was not scared. But...

But, could her pride handle it? More importantly, could her sense of justice?

She wanted to help. She didn't want to be stuck behind a desk for the rest of her life. And, this was what she had wanted, right?

After thinking on those words, Haru was not so sure anymore. Did she want to put her life in danger like this? Did she constantly want to be put in situations where she might not come out alive? Was she really that much of daredevil?

Her mind was telling her that she wasn't, and that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible because this was not what she wanted. She had never wanted to risk her life, and she had never wanted to be in contact with criminals. She gladly would admit that she had wasted a year and a half of her life on an ill-advised dream if she could only get out of there alive, and she knew the only way to do that was to run.

Haru looked all around her as cops fired off shots while ducking behind their patrol cars after a few rounds. She realized then that she had never really liked guns as she prepared her legs to run. Regretting her decision only for a second before...

She heard a scream that sounded vaguely familiar. It only took her second to register that it was one of her friends from the academy. Katsuhiro Itsuki or Ikki as the girl had liked to be called. She was obviously injured if her scream had any relevance.

Haru searched for the girl even though she knew that she had probably been pulled back to be treated. Haru looked out for her just in case she could help, but what she found made her blood run cold.

"Ikki-chan!"

Haru yelled out in fear as she saw the young woman in the middle of the shoot out clutching her side.

Haru was not sure how the girl had made it all the way out there, but she was sure it had been in an attempt to infiltrate one of the sides before she had been punctured by the bullet.

"I-Ikki-chan..."

Haru said as she watched blood beginning to stain the blue uniform shirt worn by Namimori officers, and she immediately began to feel guilt.

Ever since the first day of the academy, Ikki was always going on about how she was going to be the first and youngest female chief of the Namimori police department, and in a friendly rivalry, Haru had also stated that she would become the first female chief before Ikki.

And, that was how the two had become friends. They would always try to out do each other on the obstacle courses and score the highest grades on quizzes and tests. They had vowed to beat each other, and when Haru had graduated top of her class, Ikki had jokingly said that she would do every thing in her power to become the chief before Haru even made it into active duty.

Though, they both knew she was serious, and all that week during their orientation, they had been competing to see who would be put on active duty first. At the time, Haru was sure it would be her, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Though, Haru thought little about her earlier musings of fear and hesitation as she felt her body dash forward on its own accord.

"Miura!"

Haru heard the chief shout, but she did not stop as her body seemed to remember the training she had been forced to endure in order to become an officer. She moved fluidly as she tumbled a few times in order to find some cover.

She moved through the cars and dodged bullets as she made her way out there were Ikki was. Staying low and pulling her body across the field on her elbows as shots rang out. She felt the heat of a bullet almost grazing her leg, but she kept going.

She was almost too her fallen friend when she looked up to see a bomb coming straight for her and Ikki. It was from the Scompiglio family, and she was sure it was aimed at the Vongola's side. But since Ikki had been close to infiltrating the Vongola side when she got shot, Haru and Ikki would get caught in the cross fire. Just like Ikki to go after the big fish.

"H-hahi!"

Haru exclaimed when she saw the bomb coming right for her. Closing her eyes after she quickly moved to cover Ikki's body. Not caring about her own safety or regard as he life flashed before her eyes.

Not really even since the only thing Haru could force her mind to think about in this situation was her regrets, and the only regret she could even muster in feeble state was the fact that she was quite disappointed that she never got the chance to meet Kyoko-chan's friends.

But not nearly as disappointed about never finding out the name of her one true love.

'How sad...poor Haru never even got to say hello...'

00000

One month earlier, one Miura Haru had just moved back to Namimori to start her new life as police officer.

One month earlier, Haru had met Sasagawa Kyoko and made fast friends.

One month earlier, Haru had seen the man she was destined to marry.

One month earlier, Haru had dreams and hopes for her future.

That is...until the Vongola ruined everything...

00000

**AN: **New story, new story! Read and Review, please!


End file.
